acompáñame a estar solo
by Stellar BS
Summary: una historia corta, después de mucho sin publicar... solo lean ¿si? los reviews no importan, porque sé que me quedó muy mal, es un songfic para todos los que gusten de Arjona y de 01xR


Declaración: Gundam Wing no es mío, de ser así tendría una jugosa cuenta bancaria y le habría sacado otro OVA un poco más aclaratorio y por supuesto que la canción tampoco lo es… si hago esto es a modo de relajo (y porque estoy castigada sin Internet, o sea estoy incomunicada del mundo… Ok lo reconozco me lo busque, pero ese no era el punto, además de haber sabido las respuestas de la prueba de historia no habría reprobado ¿cómo querían que supiera dónde vivieron los cristianos y los árabes durante siglos en comunidad? Si Quatre hubiese estado conmigo en ese momento para ayudarme… seguro que él sabía la respuesta)

**Acompáñame a estar solo**

Sentado en la cama mirando por la ventana de la habitación, pensativo un tanto melancólico, llovía incansablemente afuera, pero en la habitación todo era calma y quietud, sus manos acariciaron suavemente a la chica que yacía dormida a su lado, pero ella no respondió, estaba cansada, un largo día para ella y por qué no decirlo también para él, ella había estado en una reunión extenuante las tres primeras horas de la mañana y dos más en la tarde, aunque de menos importancia que la primera y él había estado todo el día tratando de solucionar problemas de todo tipo que había causado Duo, hubiese querido aniquilar a el trenzado por meterse en su oficina sin permiso, tal vez podía soportar el hecho que se haya sentado en su silla y que por un mal movimiento esta se rompiera, pero tomar café en su escritorio y voltearlo sobre su laptop eso era demasiado, estuvo horas tratando de recuperar la información a la que no le tenía respaldo, incluso Trowa tuvo que ayudarlo con eso, pero ahora todo eso perdía sentido, el solo estar ahí con ella era algo especial, nuevo, distinto a todo lo que había vivido, a lo que jamás pudo pensar, en medio de esa imperante oscuridad en la que parecía estar solo, estaba ella a su lado, siempre ahí sin exigencias, sin presiones, nunca demandante, dispuesta siempre a brindarle apoyo y compañía, algo que le agradecía, algo que necesitaba.

_Acompáñame a estar solo  
A purgarme los fantasmas  
A meternos en la cama sin tocarnos  
Acompáñame al misterio  
De no hacernos compañía  
A dormir sin pretender que pase nada  
Acompáñame a estar solo_

En la cama todo era distinto, ella rompía sus defensas sin saberlo, él jamás se lo dijo y no era su intención que lo supiera, él solo pedía comprensión de su parte y ella no tenía valor para negarse, en más de una ocasión sintió que estaban juntos por lástima, porque nadie tendría la paciencia que se tenían mutuamente, no, eso no era así, tal vez eso era valido para él, pero no para ella, él estaba conciente que el día en que ella quisiera irse de su lado encontraría a alguien, pero por ahora descartaba esa posibilidad ¿qué le quedaba si la perdía? Nada, definitivamente nada, interiormente suplicaba que ese día nunca llegase, no se lo permitiría, su misión era protegerla de todo, incluso de un posible abandono, aunque nunca se lo dijera, aunque en medio de ese silencio él solo sembrase dudas, aunque no tuviera claro sus sentimientos, el solo latido de su corazón, sin palabras, dulce calma.

_  
Acompáñame al silencio  
De charlar sin las palabras  
A saber que estás ahí y yo a tu lado  
Acompáñame a lo absurdo de abrazarnos sin contacto  
Tú en tu sitio yo en el mío  
Como un ángel de la guarda  
Acompáñame a estar solo_

Cuidándola tan próximos, tan íntimos, cualquiera podría pensar que esa noche era propicia para algo más, pero no, no se dio porque él no quiso, tal vez muy en el fondo si quería pero se contuvo, el solo hecho de haber escuchado de la boca de ella ese dulce _no te vayas_ suplicante, para ella su sola compañía era todo lo que necesitaba y por su parte él tampoco podía pedir más, sus ojos se clavaron en la muchacha nuevamente ¿cómo podía negarle todo lo que la amaba? Y más aún ¿cómo podría decirle que lo único que necesitaba de ella era su compañía? Todo podía presentarse en su cabeza como un torbellino, pero ella permanecía ajena a ello, descansando su cuerpo sobre la cama, casi de manera inconciente esas mismas manos que tantas veces fueron ocupadas para matar se posaron sobre ella, sus ojos se cerraron al oírla suspirar ¿por qué sentía que quería que esta noche nunca acabara? Podía notar como su piel se erizaba con esa idea, pensar en él, aclarar sus dudas para ser digno de ella. 

_  
Acompáñame  
A decir sin las palabras  
Lo bendito que es tenerte y serte infiel solo con esta soledad  
Acompáñame  
A quererte sin decirlo  
A tocarte sin rozar ni el reflejo de tu piel a contraluz  
A pensar en mí para vivir por ti  
Acompáñame a estar solo_

Qué molesto resultaba sentir que no merecía lo que estaba viviendo, pero no por eso quería dejar de vivirlo, si tan solo su pasado dejara de atormentarlo por un segundo, si pudiese llegar a borrar tales acontecimientos de su memoria, pero no, eso era imposible, además de ridículo, no era olvidar lo que quería, sino aprender a vivir con ello, sentir que lo que hizo no estuvo del todo mal, porque definitivamente no lo era, tal vez lo único que necesitaba era sentirse amado, para poder amarse un poco y profesar ese cariño que guardaba celosamente en su interior, para amarla como ella se lo merecía, porque pasara lo que pasara no se permitiría perderla por no confesarle lo que sentía, eso era una estupidez, desechar sus miedos o en su defecto equilibrarlos, en ese camino, aunque sonara egoísta, la quería a su lado.

_  
Acompáñame a estar solo  
Para calibrar mis miedos  
Para envenenar de a poco mis recuerdos  
Para quererme un poquito  
Y así quererte como quiero  
Para desintoxicarme del pasado  
Acompáñame a estar solo_

Sus labios tan tentadores, tan prohibidos, para todos, más lo eran para él ¿no era acaso afortunado de que la chiquilla lo amase tanto como para que le hubiese permitido probarlos? Era normal entonces ese deseo casi perverso de celarla con su compañía, de pedirle casi a gritos en medio de ese silencio que no lo dejara solo, no podía culparla por esto, no podía, porque simplemente ella no tenía la culpa de provocar en él tal necesidad, pero a esta altura no había vuelta atrás ¿por qué? ¿Qué lo ataba e ella? Nada en realidad, o tal vez si, pero ¿qué? No lo sabía, pero por otro lado ¿quería saberlo? Por ahora estaba bien así, la noche era su amiga en ese momento en que su cabeza se atormentaba con ideas que lejos de aclararlo lo envolvían en este abismo de dudas, sus dedos tomaron con suavidad un mechón del cabello de su compañera, sonrió levemente, tan ínfimo gesto en cualquier persona hubiese pasado desapercibido, pero no en él, rara vez sonreía, en sus tiempos como mercenario reía cada vez que acababa con un adversario que le parecía débil, sarcástico, incluso burlón, pero eso había pasado, es más sonaba raro recordarlo, era un niño y no le importaba nada, ni siquiera su vida ¡qué perdido estaba! Afortunadamente ahora no estaba solo, no se permitiría perderla, aunque ella jamás lo supiera.

_  
Acompáñame  
A decir sin las palabras  
Lo bendito que es tenerte y serte infiel solo con esta soledad  
Acompáñame  
A quererte sin decirlo  
A tocarte sin rozar ni el reflejo de tu piel a contraluz  
A pensar en mí para vivir por ti  
Acompáñame a estar solo_

Pasara lo que pasara, si ella estaba a su lado todo era más fácil, a su lado se despedía de la penumbra, daba el paso a una realidad antes desconocida, ahora una necesidad ¿realmente tanto podía lograr una mujer? No, eso era inviable para cualquiera, pero entonces ¿por qué para él si lo era? No era lógico, pero el amor nunca a tenido lógica, desde tiempos memorables es pregunta y es respuesta, es conflicto y es solución, sin embargo el amor seguía siendo prohibido para un soldado de su categoría, aunque él en la práctica no fuese un soldado, su espíritu, su esencia aún estaba marcada con su pasado, no quería que se repitiera, pero ¿qué pasaba si esto volvía? ¿Si la oscuridad volvía por él? El infierno otra vez quemaría su cuerpo, consumiría lo que de él quedó integro, entonces ¿qué habría después? No, peor aún ¿qué pasaría en ese momento? Cuando su alma estuviese perdida ¿quién podría salvarlo? Un pensamiento tras otro, no obstante la respuesta era la misma: Relena, solo ella

_  
Y si se apagan las luces  
Y si se enciende el infierno  
Y si me siento perdido  
Sé que tú estarás conmigo  
Con un beso de rescate  
Acompáñame a estar solo_

Sus manos torpemente buscaron la piel de la chica que dormía a su lado, se inclinó ligeramente sobre ella, rozando sus labios con los suyos, un impulso, solo eso, fuera de lugar, pero no pudo controlar su deseo, ella abrió los ojos lentamente, se movió con pereza, lo miró y le sonrió, sin hablarle, solo con una tierna mirada decía tanto, algo que solo él podía interpretar, algo que solo él quería poder interpretar, la joven se acercó a su pecho y descansó su cabeza sobre él, aún llovía intensamente, pero la noche llegaría pronto a su fin, entre las sábanas sus opuestas posiciones parecían inexistentes, soldado y pacifista, toda una contradicción, pero eso ante los ojos del resto de la gente, porque para ellos eso era lo de menos.

_  
Acompáñame  
A decir sin las palabras  
Lo bendito que es tenerte y serte infiel solo con esta soledad  
Acompáñame  
A quererte sin decirlo  
A tocarte sin rozar ni el reflejo de tu piel a contraluz  
A pensar en mí para vivir por ti  
Acompáñame a estar solo  
_

El despertador emitió su primer y último sonoro ruido antes de que un preciso golpe lo callara, la chica abrió los ojos, pero comprendió al instante que con ese gesto Heero pedía unas horas más de sueño, aunque entendía que así fuese, después de todo no había dormido nada, ahora ella estaría despierta velando su sueño, nunca lo había visto así, tan tranquilo, tan pacifico, se veía adorable, indefenso, acarició su rostro, no hubiese querido incomodarlo, pero el chico se movió ligeramente y susurró su nombre, el día no parecía serlo estaba oscuro, pero aún así era perfecto para ella, disfrutando solo de su compañía, disfrutando solo de ese silencio.

Fin

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿No es esto lo más fluff que he escrito? ____

Esto es lo que escribe uno después de tener un día de perros y viajar en un bus sentada al lado del chofer que lo único que escuchaba eran canciones de Arjona, sin contar que venía hecha pedazos después del preuniversitario en él que me hicieron una prueba de química en la que me fue horrible y otra de algebra en la que no me fue mejor, no es a modo de queja, pero ¿quién soporta un día entero de clases desde las 9:30 hasta las 18:20 de corrido sin almuerzo para luego llegar a tu casa donde descubres que tus papás se fueron a un asado con tu hermano y no te dejaron nada para comer? Y para rematar el día me moje como nunca porque estaba lloviendo y en mi casa estaba súper helada, me acosté muerta de frío y me dormí, cuando desperté me encuentro con la desagradable sorpresa de que Chile empató con Venezuela y la plaza Italia estaba más vacía que partido de tercera división, me vi todos los especiales que prepararon los canales de TV sobre el dichoso partido, hasta que la programación se cerró, claro que eso no fue todo, claro que no, para colmo vi el resumen de ¿Dónde está Elisa? Y la mendiga esa se murió… ¿eso no es acaso tener un día de perros?

Pero aún bajo esas circunstancias creo que me quedó muy suave y tiernito (personalmente me gustó, no sé, lo encontré simple, cortito y romántico)

Si gustan dejen un comentario, eso está en ustedes, por mi parte agradeceré que lo lean, les guste o no, sé que no escribo bien, pero como dije lo hago por esparcimiento y porque historias de este tipo representan un desafío para mí… estos personajes son muy difíciles de retratar, es más Heero no es un personaje que me guste escribir, porque es muy serio y tiendo sacarlo de contexto, perdón por eso…

**Sábado 5 de septiembre del 2009** (es el día en que lo escribí, por motivo del castigo no estoy segura del día de su publicación ^_- ) 


End file.
